


Scriptwriting

by Amatia



Category: fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: I found a prompt saying that 'there is a famous person coming your way, be cool, be cool,' or along the lines like that. It doesn't end well from what I remember. But, knowing me, nothing ever goes according to plan. Also, modern day actors and screenwriters cliche? I'm down for that. I'm playing FE Radiant Dawn for like the 100th time, and I kind of want to write a part of the story where Lillia (Reyson's, Rafiel, and Leanne's sister) is still alive.





	Scriptwriting

Silas sat down the coffee he had in his hand, then proceeded to sit down himself. It had been a long while since he had some time to relax. With all the screen plays that he had to write and with finals happening, he had been stressed beyond belief. He opened his book and started reading. He took a couple of sips of his coffee at some points. He would often forget that he had something to drink. When he put down his book, he saw someone familiar walk by. Silas started freak out a little. He tried not to look her way. That didn't go to well. He just hoped he didn't freak her out. 

"Um, excuse me," Hinoka asked, walking up to him. 

Silas slowly took the book off of his face and placed it next to his cup of coffee. "Y-Yes?" 

"You looked like you wanted to talk to me." 

"U-Uh. I do! But I wanted to make sure that it was really you first, Miss Hinoka." 

"Heh. Everyone always does. So what did you want to ask?" 

"Well." 

"What?" 

"I'm a screenwriter for Garon Companies-" 

"Garon Companies? Hm..." 

"Y-Yes. If it makes you feel any better, he died a few years ago." 

"I know that." 

"Xander, his eldest child, is trying everything he can to make sure all the companies are going in the right direction. But he doesn't want to erase what his father has done. He wants to make sure that people know what his father has done and that him and his siblings are trying to make sure that doesn't happen again." 

"Really?" 

"Yes. They always said if they could meet you guys they would apologize for what their father has done." 

"That doesn't make it any better." 

"I know." Silas sighed. "But can you at least read the script I wrote for my school final." 

"You're still in school?" 

"Yeah. I got an internship at the companies because a friend works there. Or worked there." 

"Who, may I ask?" 

"Corrin." 

"Really now?" 

"Yeah. Him and Azura are both trying to start a new company after the falling of Garon's. They wanted to bring him down and his company." 

"That's not a bad idea, but it's going to be tough." 

Silas smiled. "Your younger brother and sister are already trying to help them out." 

"I know. Here, let me see your." 

"Oh, thank you. Here." He dug through his bag and handed it to her. 

Hinoka started to read. She pinpointed where he needed to improve on. He took out a marker and a pen. He then marked his script with the things that Hinoka told him to fix. 

"Thank you so much." 

"You're welcome. Please, when the grade finally comes for this, contact me." She said, handing him her phone. 

He handed his to her. They gave each other their numbers. They said their goodbyes and Hinoka left. He smiled and sighed in relief. He was really excited that he ran home and started to rewrite his entire script. Once he turned it in and got the grade back, he told Hinkoka the good news. He also told Corrin about it. Maybe he'll use this to get an actual paying job as screenwriter.

**Author's Note:**

> I found a prompt saying that 'there is a famous person coming your way, be cool, be cool,' or along the lines like that. It doesn't end well from what I remember. But, knowing me, nothing ever goes according to plan. Also, modern day actors and screenwriters cliche? I'm down for that. I'm playing FE Radiant Dawn for like the 100th time, and I kind of want to write a part of the story where Lillia (Reyson's, Rafiel, and Leanne's sister) is still alive.


End file.
